In the past, article carriers of many kinds have been provided for storing, transporting and conveying articles and some of these carriers have accommodated elongated slender articles such as rounds of ammunition, glass vials, acid containers and the like in which the articles are protected from contact and particularly from rupturing or shattering caused by such contact. Additionally, article carriers have been provided which are interconnected with each other by flexible webs or hinges which permit such carriers to follow a serpentine path as well as a straight line path. Some examples of this type of carrier are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,376,962 to French et al; 2,829,562 to La Rue; 3,229,584 to Zehnder; and 4,137,821 to Benedict.
Additionally, efforts have been made to provide flexible belts or straps using aramid filaments or strands encapsulated in a flexible coating to provide a web having high tensile strength and low elongation. An example of this type of material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,138 to Babayan.